Siren of the Stars
by Strawberry Moon Rose
Summary: While on vacation at Haruka & Michiru's beach house, Usagi repeatedly spots a mysterious girl in the ocean. The enticing beauty says she goes by Seiya and is in search of her Princess. Usagi can't help but be lured in by her beautiful voice and bewitching blue eyes, no matter how dangerous it may be...*Yuri*
1. Legends Of The Sea

~Siren of the Stars~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Guys, I can see it!" I cry in excitement, my face presses up against the glass. As we sail by on the fast moving train, mountains and greenery blend together in a forest blur.

"See what, Usagi-chan?" Minako is sitting next to me and leans over to see what I'm getting worked up about.

"The ocean! Look! Oh wow, it's _so_ blue!" My eyes are sparkling, lips curling into a wide grin as I admire the rolling sea on the other side of the window.

"Usagi, would you keep it down!" Rei snaps under her breath. She's sitting across from me on the train. "People are staring at you! Geez, you act like you've never been to the beach before."

"I've never been to _this_ beach before," I say defensively. I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Why do you have to be so mean, Rei-chan?"

The raven-haired girl sticks her tongue out. I frown and look away.

"Come on you two, let's try and get along," Makoto tells us with a smile. "This trip is supposed to be fun, remember?"

Ami is sitting beside the brunette and looks up from the thick book she's reading. "It's not every summer we get invited to Haruka-san and Michiru-san's beach house," she points out.

Minako nods excitedly and pumps her fist in the air. "Let's make this summer the best one yet! I'm definitely going to find romance on this trip! As the saying goes, 'Abstinence of love makes the heart grow fonder'!"

Everyone sweat drops.

Makoto reaches out and touches the blonde's shoulder. "It's '_Absence_ of love makes the heart grow fonder', Minako-chan..." she tells her. I can tell Makoto is trying hard not to laugh.

Minako tilts her head to the side. "Well that's a good one too!"

We all laugh together.

I smile at my friends and turn my attention back to the window. The sun is setting over the shimmering ocean. We're getting closer.

We left right away this morning and after the long ride, I can hardly wait to get there and unpack. School is out and next year we'll be in high school. When Michiru offered to take us all to her parent's private beach house, we jumped at the chance. It's a perfect way to relax one last time before we hit the books. So for the next few weeks we're going to be staying there. It's going to be fun!

"I can't wait to show off my new bathing suits," Minako is saying. "I hope there's gonna be a ton of hot boys there. Ooh, maybe a cute lifeguard too! I can ask him to help slather me in sunscreen..." She giggles, her mind running away in a perverted fantasy of some sort. I'm half expecting her to get a nosebleed when a husky voice speaks and steals my attention.

"You guys had better be careful of the waters," Haruka warns. She's sitting across the aisle beside Michiru, sifting through a mechanic magazine. They came to get us this morning. I think Rei said something to Michiru about me having the tendency of getting lost and taking the wrong buses, because they insisted on escorting us on the long train ride.

"Why's that?" Rei asks curiously. "Is the current too strong or something?"

I shudder. "Don't tell me! There's not creatures, is there? You know, like the Loch Ness monster?" I ask in a small, quivering voice.

Haruka narrows her emerald eyes. "Maybe. Who knows what's in those waters? But I was referring to the sirens."

"Sirens?" My blonde brows knit together. "You mean like an alarm? Why would there be those in the ocean?" I'm trying to imagine a police siren or fire engine siren going off and flashing in the water, but it doesn't fit for some reason.

Haruka chuckles and shakes her head. "No Koneko-chan, not those kind of sirens."

I cock my head to the side, confused.

"Usagi-chan," Ami shuts her book and sets it in her lap. She pushes her glasses to her nose. "A siren is a sea creature that lures sailors and fishermen in with her attractive voice and looks."

Haruka's tone is serious. "Ami-chan's right. They're seductive women that sit on the rocks late at night and sing with their alluring voices, drawing you in with their hypnotic song. When you get to close them, they beguile you."

I don't even know what that word means. It doesn't sound good. My face must be funny because Haruka is enjoying my reaction far more than she should be.

"Oh Haruka, stop scaring her." Michiru brushes an aqua curl out of her face. "The poor girl is going to have nightmares now."

Haruka chuckles. "I'm just telling her the truth, Michiru. They should be careful swimming out there, especially at night. We wouldn't want our kawaii Koneko-chan being devoured by a temptress."

"D-devoured?" My eyes go big.

Michiru looks at me. "Usagi-chan, there's nothing to worry about. Sea monsters, mermaids, they're all just a myth. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yes." Michiru smiles kindly at me. She gives Haruka a strange, stern look. I may be imagining it, but it looks like they are having a serious conversation with their eyes.

"So..." Makoto reaches for a container at her heels and holds it up. "Anyone want to try my homemade chocolate chip cookies?"

"I do!" I say. And just like that, I forget all about the scary legends of the sea.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we're stepping off the train and onto the platform. It's a hot summer evening and the cicadas are chirping their rhythmic song in the thick forestry around us. We all step under the shaded station. Minako is fanning herself with a magazine. Rei ties her ebony tresses into a high ponytail to keep the heat off her neck.

"You guys don't mind walking do you?" Haruka asks, pointing to a sandy dirt trail cut through the trees.

"It's not too far," Michiru assures us.

"Oh sure, of course not!" I lie, heaving my heavy suitcase off the ground. I'm tired already just at the thought of carrying this huge thing up the hill.

"Great, let's go." Haruka pushes a pair of cool sunglasses down from her forehead to her eyes and takes the lead.

It's not too long before I fall to the caboose. What can I say, I'm not really athletic and hiking can be pretty exhausting, especially in this summer heat.

"Usagi-chan, you're such a slowpoke!" Rei calls from ahead.

I pout and grasp my suitcase harder. I'm too tired and thirsty to yell back at her.

"Do you need some help?" I look up and see Makoto towering next to me. She stopped and waited for me to catch up. Before I can even answer her, she lifts the square bag over her shoulder in a swift movement. I forget how strong she is.

"Wow... Thanks, Mako-chan!" I tell her. We hurry and catch up to the others. I keep stealing glances at the ocean to my left. The sand is pure white and the water is bluer than the sky. I can almost taste the salty air from here. The soothing sound of lapping waves puts me at ease. It's so hot, I have to resist the urge from dashing over and going for a dip. I tell myself there will be plenty of time for that later.

It's not too much longer before the beach house comes into view. I know Michiru is loaded, but I don't think she's _this_ rich.

Positioned so the back and side of the house are facing the ocean, the three story mansion looms before us tauntingly. There's a brown fence around the sides that don't drop off to the sea. It's almost Victorian style and reminds me of their house in Tokyo. There's no other way to describe it but wealthy and beautiful, just like the heir to it.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind us staying here?" Rei asks in a small voice. I can tell everyone is feeling just as impressed and speechless as I am.

Michiru laughs. "Of course not. They're overseas now anyway. Haruka and I come here every summer, don't we?" I notice Haruka's cheeks turn pink like there was more behind those words than she let on.

"We thought it'd be nice to have some company this time," Haruka says quickly and continues leading us to the mansion.

We enter through the gates and walk up the stone path to the doors. Tall bushes are lined up against the house all around. There's a pretty fountain of a mermaid spitting water out of her mouth to my left. I can't help but notice it looks a little bit like Michiru. She is the senshi of the sea and this is her house so I guess that makes sense.

Even though I'm squinting against the setting sun's bright twilight rays, I can see that the place looks even bigger the closer we get to it. I gulp. We walk up the series of steps to the porch.

As Michiru is reaching into her breast pocket for the key, I notice the pretty necklace swinging against her smooth skin as she moves. It's an orange seashell hanging by a chain. It coils up and has pointed edges at the top. I've never seen one in that shape and color before.

Haruka must notice me staring at her girlfriend's chest because she gives me a questioning look. I blush and shake my head, embarrassed she thought I was staring at her boobs.

"I like your necklace," I say quickly as Michiru unlocks the door.

She smiles and fingers the shell. "Oh this? Thank you. I found it on the shore last week when we were here to drop off our suitcases. I think it's beautiful."

"Just like you..." Haruka purrs under her breath. I don't think she means for us to hear, but I do and I quickly look away.

We step inside. I'm expecting the interior to be as spectacular as the exterior, but I'm still amazed.

Everything is white and fancy. Glossy floor sparkles under our sandals as we walk in. There's a lot of windows on the north, all with their curtains wide open to reveal the ocean. We must have walked into the living room since there's two large white sofas positioned around a plasma screen TV. In the corner there is a stone fireplace crackling with dancing flames inside. My eyes are still taking it all in as Michiru starts up the flight of stairs to our left and we all follow, carrying our heavy bags and luggage with us.

Minako is in front of me struggling with twice as many bags of clothes as the rest of us. It gives me a good laugh. Leave it to her to pack half her wardrobe on vacation.

We climb all the way to the third floor where the guestrooms are. We pass several expensive looking paintings hanging on the walls. Most of them are of the ocean. I don't doubt for a second that Michiru herself was the artist. Sure enough, I see her name printed in the bottom right corner. It must be nice to be so rich, beautiful, and talented. I can't even draw stick people or walk gracefully. Her and I are like total opposites.

"These will be your guys' rooms," Michiru tells us, motioning to the series of doors.

"Make yourselves at home," Haruka adds.

Everyone picks a room. I reach for the silver handle of the far one when someone rushes up and beats me at the last minute. All I see is a blur of inky purple hair.

"You snooze, you lose!" Rei smirks and sticks out her tongue. She leans against the white wood and heaves herself inside.

I frown. "That's not fair, Rei-chan! You know I wanted that one!" I feel a hand come down on my shoulder before I can let her have it. I look up and see a handsome face smiling at me and I shut up.

"It's okay Koneko-chan, you can have this one," Haruka says, ushering me to the one next door. She opens it for me. "It has a balcony and a great view of the ocean. Just for you since you're so cute..."

"Really? Yay!" I step inside. Leaving the door open, I click the light on.

The room is just like the rest of the beach house; white, sparkling, and fresh. I drop my bags by the door and do a slow 360. There's a tall white dresser near a door that I assume leads to a private bathroom or walk in closet. Homey trinkets are arranged on the top of it. I turn around and see the glass patio doors and the balcony over the ocean. There's a queen-sized bed in the center made with a frilly white comforter and fluffy pillows in the shape of ravioli.

My hand drops to my stomach. Now that I think of it, I haven't eaten in an hour and it's past supper time. I decide to check out my room later. Right now the only thing on my mind is food!

* * *

Three helpings of oyster soup later, I spread my arms out and fall back onto my bed, rubbing my stomach. I don't think the slice of chocolate cake helped either, I'm stuffed! Haruka is a pretty good cook. I'm looking forward to eating her dishes for the next few weeks.

I sit up, wondering what that jostling sensation is as I bob up and down. Touching the mattress, I realize that it's a waterbed. Neat! I've never slept on one of those before.

I'm completely intrigued by it. I crawl onto my hands and knees, mystified by the rocking sensation. It feels like I'm on a boat in the water! I spend about ten minutes playing around with the cool feeling when I look up and see Haruka standing in the doorway wearing an amused expression.

I blush and hop off the bed, resisting the urge to watch the fluctuating sheets behind me. I feel kind of stupid. I must have looked like a little kid to her.

Haruka laughs a little at my abashed expression. She's wearing a pair of green male pajamas and looks kind of cute in them with the eye mask up in her dirty-blonde hair.

"I was just coming around to say good night. Tomorrow after breakfast we can go check out the beach if you guys want."

My eyes light up. "Really? I can't wait! And thanks for letting us stay here for the summer," I say.

Haruka smiles. "No problem. Now sleep tight, Koneko-chan."

"Good night, Haruka-san."

She leaves the light on, but steps back into the hallway and pulls the door shut behind her.

I turn around and fall to my knees by my bed and start rummaging through my bulky suitcase. Tossing my swimsuit and clothes aside, I finally get to a pair of pajamas. It's fairly late now and I don't want to be sleepy for the first day of paradise tomorrow. Plus I'm eager to sleep in my cool new bed!

I peel my shirt off over my head and let it drop in a pile at my feet. I unzip my skirt and step out of it. I'm shrugging my silky nightgown over my head when I hear something that makes me stop in mid-dress.

At first I think I left my CD player on in my bag. It sounds like faint music is playing. I think I'm imagining things and continue getting dressed, but I still hear it. I freeze again and hold my breath. No, for sure there's music playing somewhere, I'm not crazy. For a second I wonder if Michiru is playing her violin next door, but my neighbors are Rei and Ami, and Michiru's room is on the second floor.

My brows knit together and I follow the voice. It's coming from the direction of the patio. Confused, I push the glass doors open and step out onto my personal balcony.

The warm sea breeze hits me like a tidal wave. I can taste the salty air popping on my tongue. It's humid and damp, but not uncomfortable. I gasp when I look up at the sky. The sun has set long ago and the sky is a beautiful blackish blue. Stars are shining brightly. I spot Venus right away among the constellations.

I walk forward, the cool surface under my bare feet feels good. I don't bother to shut the doors behind me. I lean out over the edge, breathing in the sea. The balcony is small, but pretty nice sized for a guestroom. I look around and see that nobody else has a balcony. I'll have to thank Haruka again for getting me such a nice view! It was so kind of her.

"_Search for your love..._"

I freeze. There it is. That song. It's louder and clearer out here, I can make out the words. I swallow nervously. Where on Earth is it coming from? It doesn't sound like anyone's voice I know. It's a girl's voice; not too high, but not too low.

I look around, but there's nothing out back but ocean for as far as the eye can see from every angle. Peering straight down, I see nothing but swirling water crash into the rocks. The mansion is built on the edge of a cliff, and I'm kind of scared now that I realize the balcony sticks out over nothing but water. I take a nervous step back when I hear a loud splash.

I don't make a sound. Someone's out there, I can hear them. I wait for a minute. The song stops.

I exhale. I'm about to turn around and bolt back into my room when a movement catches the corner of my eye.

It's a tail with two fins. In the darkness, I see the silhouette splash into the water. It must be a dolphin. I chuckle to myself and sweat drop. Here I am getting terrified over nothing! I forget the ocean is home to creatures too.

Fear gone, I walk over the edge again and admire the waxing half moon low in the sky. Dark clouds roll in front of it, burying the bright moonlight, but I still find the dim blur candy for the eyes.

"_Search for your love..."_

I tense up at the voice again. I scan around but see only water and rocks. I'm about to give up and go ask the others if they hear it too, when one of the rocks moves.

My heart skips a beat. I don't dare move an inch. I wait for my eyes to adjust, while the pretty song flows into my ears. Whoever is singing, she's singing about finding her Princess and searching for her scent. It's not like any other music I've heard before. Every word is wrapped in a powerful, captivating emotion I can't describe. Even more so, the song makes me feel very relaxed. There's a pleasant tugging sensation in my chest.

I don't take my eyes off the rock that moved. What is it? It's too big to be a fish. Could it be a shark? Do sharks come out of the water like that?

I see the tail again, slowing raising from the water near the rock. The way it's curving up makes me wonder if it really is a dolphin or not. It splashes into the water making silent ripples. The singing is coming from that direction, I know it. Somebody's out there.

I gasp, remembering what Haruka told us earlier on the train ride about the legends. '_They're seductive women that sit on the rocks late at night and sing with their alluring voices, drawing you in with their hypnotic song.'_

I panic. It can't be. No... Michiru said they're just myths! They can't exist, cant they? Right?!

At that moment, the dark clouds roll away, letting the moon shine brightly onto the waters. The pure white light illuminates the rocks and I stop breathing.

Sitting not too far away from below my balcony, I see her clearly. She has porcelain white skin the color of the moon. Her long black hair is tinted blue and tied back in a low ponytail. Wet, it drapes down one side and dips into the water. She's not that far away. To say she is beautiful is an understatement. Under short bangs, her navy blue eyes are captivating and seem to be looking right at me. I feel my cheeks grow hot and I look away and notice the scaly tail where her legs should be.

Tiny plates the color of her eyes glimmer under the dim light. They start below her bellybutton. Wide at her hips, they come together all the way down to where her feet would end. Two fins splash seamlessly in and out of the water the way a cat would casually flick its tail.

The voice doesn't stop. I can see her lips moving. It's definitely her singing the beautiful song.

_"Search for your love."_

Terrified, I take a step back only to stumble and fall hard on my butt. Mind whirling, I scramble to my feet and dash into my room. I slam the balcony doors shut and attempt to lock them. My hands are trembling so bad it takes me three tries. Too scared to sleep with the lights off, I leave them on and dive into my bed. Yanking the covers over my head, I don't even take the time to appreciate the waterbed that is rocking me up and down.

I'm not sure how long I lay there for, shaking under the sheets. I fall asleep soon after, trying to convince myself what I saw was a dream. I am completely unaware that from that moment on, the beautiful girl under the stars would change my life forever.


	2. Making A Splash

~Siren of the Stars~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

How I see the beach house in my mind is very similar to the hotel in the SuperS special: The Return of Haruka & Michiru. Usagi's balcony is like the one that Michiru was looking out over the ocean at when that possessed maid attacked her. If you've seen it, you know what I'm talking about lol.

Chapter two, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a pounding fist outside my door. It's harsh and persistent, yanking me out of dreamland like a blaring siren.

"Usagi-chan! Get a move on or we're hitting the waters without you!" It's Minako's voice.

I groan and roll over, the waterbed sloshing me up and down. I squint into the honey morning glow that fills the all-white guestroom. I sit up and stretch, a yawn escapes me. It's summer vacation for Pete's sake! I should be able to sleep in...

"Put your swimsuit on, we're all waiting for you!" Makoto calls.

My eyes pop open. The ocean! Knowing me, it's probably noon and they want to go for a swim.

"Coming..." I mumble, my voice thick with sleep. Kicking my legs to the side of the bed, I get to my feet and start to get dressed. I rummage through my bag and pull out a pink one piece. It's similar to the one that moths ate through and I had to tie yellow ribbons in a few years ago, but new and much cuter.

I don't know why, but as I'm easing it up my half-asleep body, I look out the patio doors and pause. I can hear the ocean roaring outside. The sunshine on the water almost blinds me. There's something magical when I gaze in that direction, but I can't put my finger on it.

All remember is this beautiful song. Who sang it? Where did I hear it again? I think I had a crazy dream last night, but I can't remember what it was about. I hum the melody quietly to myself as I brush my hair and tie it up in two odangos, my signature trademark.

I step into my flip flops and grab a towel, wrapping it around my body. I put on my sunhat and big sunglasses before hurrying out into the hall and meeting my friends.

"Ready!" I smile and shut my door behind me. Everyone is there standing in their beach fashions; Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako.

"Good! Let's go!" Minako cheers and leads us down the hall. We descend down the stairs and into the vast living room. Haruka and Michiru are waiting for us near the door. Haruka is wearing a tank top and loose shorts. Michiru is in a mature black bathing suit and has a tote bag full of sunscreen and magazines over one shoulder and a large umbrella under her other arm.

"I've got brunch," Haruka says. She raises a big picnic basket and smiles at me. I lick my lips, tummy rumbling at the endless possibilities she could have cooked up. I'm especially looking forward to it since it seems I don't have time for breakfast.

All seven of us head outside. We walk down the porch steps and out past the mermaid fountain to the short, wooden gate. It's ten minutes before we get to the beach. We start down the hill where the grass melts to white sand, hot under my sandals. The sporadic trees around us offer little shadows from the strong morning sun. Even behind my floppy sunglasses I'm squinting.

"Race you to the water!" Rei calls and dashes off. We all run after her. I nearly trip, but manage to regain my footing before falling flat on my face. I get there last of course, right behind Ami. Laughing and dropping to our knees in the sand, we sit for a minute, trying to catch our breath while Haruka and Michiru catch up. Even though it's only mid morning, it's already warm.

A minute later and the couple joins us. Haruka takes the sun umbrella from Michiru and stakes it into the sand. She lays out a towel for her girlfriend to sit on under the shade.

Minako looks all around, hand shielding the bright sun from her face like she's searching for someone. After a minute she gives up and sits down again.

"This sucks! Where are all the hot guys at?" Minako sighs dejectedly. She's right, the beach is nearly deserted. There's a handful of people here and there, but mostly it's just us with the whole place to ourselves.

"Is that the reason you came here?" Michiru teases. She's lying on her stomach while Haruka squeezes sunscreen lotion into her hands and rubs it on Michiru's shoulders.

Minako stands up, shaking off the sand from the back of her legs. "Well yeah," she says and drops her towel. "Who else am I supposed to impress, the seagulls?"

We all stare at her. She's wearing the skimpiest orange bikini even imaginable. Every corner is tied with little strings. I feel awkward just looking in her direction. She has the curves to pull it off, but it's a miracle everything manages to stay in place.

Haruka even stops massaging Michiru to blush. Michiru follows her gaze and pinches her lover, making the dirty-blonde raise her shoulders sheepishly like she couldn't help herself.

"Minako-chan," I say, breaking the silence. "You can't be serious..."

Minako blinks. "Why not? You don't think it's cute?"

Rei snorts and stands up after her. "If you go in wearing that thing, the waves will knock it right off."

Makoto nods in agreement. "She's right, Minako-chan. Don't you have anything a little more practical?"

Minako laughs and waves her hands. "Don't worry about it, guys! It's fine. Besides, who knows when a group of cuties will come walking by? I'll take my chances." With that, she trudges into the water.

We look at each other and shrug before running in after her.

The water is cool and feels nice compared to the rising temperatures in the air. The sandy is squishy, oozing between my bare toes. I run my fingers through the ultra blue water, swirling it around. A wave comes and splashes up to my chest, soaking the ends of the blonde hair that streams from my odangos.

I doggy-paddle out as far as I can while still touching the bottom. I enjoy the salty water bobbing me up and down. It's a good feeling.

"Think fast!"

I turn around just as a mini tsunami splashes me in the face, stinging my open eyes. I wipe my wet bangs back and look up at Rei. She's wearing a cheeky grin, clearly the culprit.

"Why you!" I laugh and dive after her, determined to soak her back. I whirl my arms, trying to make the splashes reach farther out.

"Incoming, Usagi-chan!" Makoto gets me this time. She shrugs apologetically and swims away. With her athletic body, she's faster than I am, cutting through the water like a knife through butter.

It's not too long before I realize somebody's missing from our water fight. Back on the shore, Haruka is laying out next to Michiru with her hands behind her head. Ami is close by, sitting in the sand with her nose in a book.

"Hey Ami-chan!" I shout. My voice carries across the open beach. "What're you waiting for? Come on in! The water's fine!"

"You're studying _again_?!" Minako yells. "Summer vacation is for fun!"

"Don't make me carry you in here!" Makoto warns with a laugh.

The blue-haired girl smiles and shuts her thick textbook. Setting it on a towel, she runs in after us in her light blue one piece.

"I guess just for a little while won't hurt. But I really need to get ahead on my studies..." The second her toes touch the foamy sea, Ami seems to forget what she was talking about. She closes her blue eyes and sinks down until it's up to her neck. She looks really beautiful in the water. It's her element and where she belongs, just like Michiru.

I'm so busy admiring Ami I don't notice when Rei snags one of our beach balls that floats by and chucks it at me. The harmless plastic smacks my shoulder.

"Tag! Usagi's it!" She yells and swims away.

I grin and grab the slippery ball. It's hard to get a good grip on it because it's wet. When I throw it, the wind carries the light ball and it lands short, hitting Minako instead of Rei.

"Minako-chan's it!" I say.

The light blonde ignores my call. She then turns around, baby-blue eyes frantic. "Guys!" Minako cries. "I need your help!"

My brows pull together. "What's wrong?"

Minako sinks unusually lower into the water and scans all around her. I notice her hands are to her chest.

"Don't tell me...you lost your top." Rei seems very amused. She has one brow raised and a crooked smirk painted on her face. I know she wants to say, 'I told you so!'.

Minako nods and turns in a circle, trying to find it. "I don't know, it just came undone all of a sudden! I went to tie it again, but that stupid wave came and swept it away. Now I can't find it! Quickly guys, help me!"

"Okay," I tell her and start looking too. It's almost impossible, the water is so blue and dark. If it floats we'll be able to spot it, but if it sinks there's little chance we're going to see it again. By now the current could have swept it far away to the bottom of the ocean.

"This is bad. This is so bad," Minako mumbles over and over. She's really panicking. I would be too if I was half naked.

"It's gonna be okay, Minako-chan," I say, trying to calm her down. "We'll find it."

"Uh oh," Makoto says, staring off towards the shore. "Don't look now, but there's that group of guys you were hoping for."

"You're joking," Minako utters and whips around.

Unfortunately, she's not. Wading into the waters, three handsome blonde men with rippling muscles and sun kissed tans are carrying surfboards under their arms. My stomach sinks when I see they're coming towards us.

"Hey girlies!" one of them calls, "wanna hang ten with us?"

"This isn't good," Ami says, giving a sympathetic glance in our direction.

Minako turns around and sinks as low as she can until the sloshing water is up to her chin. "This _can't_ be happening!" she squeals, trying her best to cover herself.

I search faster. I wander away from the girls in case the water took it farther out than we are looking. With my eyes strained in front of me, I see nothing but the same blue waves over and over for the next few minutes. It starts to give me a mild headache. Suddenly, I spot something and dive for it, only to hold a piece of slimy green seaweed between my fingers. Flicking it off under the water, I continue my hunt.

"Looking for this?"

The voice startles me. I don't think there is anybody else in the waters besides us and those surfer dudes. I jump a little and turn around.

Treading a couple feet away from me is a pretty girl my age. I'm taken aback by how beautiful she is, I gasp a little. Her short bangs drip water into her mysterious blue eyes. At the nape of her neck, her long black hair is cascading out of a ponytail. She's sunken as low as Minako is hiding in the water, but I don't question it for long because she has an orange bikini top in her hand.

My eyes go big. "You found it! I'm so glad! That's my friend's, she's going crazy looking for it. She'll be so happy!" I swim over to the girl.

When I get closer to her, I see her face light up.

"Hey, you're the girl from before!" she says, surprised. Maybe a little happy too.

I blink and stare at her, confused. "Eh?"

She looks away and smiles a little. "You don't remember?" I can't tell if it's a statement or a question.

I sweat drop and scratch the side of my cheek. "Um... Have we met somewhere before?" I ask.

The girl raises her eyebrows and points to herself. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

I shake my head. She looks vaguely familiar, but I don't think I've seen her before. Definitely not if she's from around here.

"Huh." She looks dejected and turns away. "I guess I'm not as memorable as I thought..." she mumbles to herself.

I have no idea what she's talking about so I just smile and point to her hand. "Um, can I have that back? My friend would be really happy..."

To my surprise, she starts chuckling and swims so close to me it makes me feel uncomfortable. "You're silly," she says and dives away.

I whip around, but she's gone. I look everywhere, but I can't find her. Impossible! She has to be under the water or something.

"Over here."

I glance up. She's a good twenty five feet away from where she was. Boy, she's a fast swimmer!

"How rude!" I call to her. "If you find something, you should give it back!" I can feel myself pouting like a kid, but I don't care. What is with this chick? I don't even know her!

"If you want it come and get it, Odango!" she says and dips back under the water.

I frown, clench my fist, and grit my teeth. There's an angry, annoyed mark on my forehead. "What an easy-going bastard! And nobody can call me 'Odango' except Mamo-chan!" I grumble to myself. I don't even have time to go after her before she pops up in the water right in front of me.

She holds out her hand, offering me the top. I quickly snag it from her before she decides to dive off with it again. She smiles at me, amused. Whoever she is, she's still sunk deep in the water, all I can see is her head above the blue waves.

"See you later, Odango!" She waves over her shoulder and disappears again.

I stare at that spot, half-expecting the mysterious girl to resurface, but she doesn't. I don't know how to feel right now. Irritated? Confused? Relieved? Probably a combination of all three.

"Usagi-chan! You found it! Thank god!"

I turn around and Minako is treading over to me. To be honest, I forgot all about finding her bikini top.

"I didn't find it, this other girl did," I tell her. I turn around, but I don't see her anywhere. Did she swim back to shore already? Squinting into the late morning sun, the only people I see in the white sand are Haruka and Michiru. Two fishermen walk by and a little girl with her mom stroll along, but that's it. She's gone.

"What girl?" Minako takes the skimpy material from me and quickly ties the strings back around her.

I frown. "You guys really didn't see her? She was pretty like a model and had dark hair. She was just here."

Minako looks at me like I am speaking alien. "Alright then Usagi-chan, whatever you say..."

It's obvious she doesn't believe me.

* * *

We swim all day, but I never see her again. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but it does and I continue to keep an eye out for her until the last minute when the sun sets and we all go inside for supper.

Everyone's tired from a long day at the beach, including me. While Haruka's cooking supper downstairs, I go up to my room to shower and change out of my wet suit and into warm, comfortable pajamas.

My guestroom not only has a balcony with an awesome view of the ocean, but a personal bathroom. Of course, everything is all white; the porcelain toilet, sink, and bathtub. I get in the shower and I stand under the stream of hot water, relaxed. Rinsing my hair with sudsy shampoo, I wash out the ocean water.

If the rest of the summer is going to be this fun, I'll never want to leave! Tomorrow we're going to make sand castles and Minako wants us to bury her completely.

I step out and wrap a fluffy towel around my body and tie my yellow hair up into a towel turban. I go back into my room and ransack my bag for a nightie. As I'm digging, I hear a little tapping noise like someone is drumming their fingers on glass. I look around, but I don't know where it came from. I ignore it and turn back to my bag when I hear it again.

Clutching the towel around my body, I stand up and listen hard. Not a second later, I see something small and hard hit the balcony doors. I frown. Unless I am seeing things, I'd guess someone is throwing rocks at my window.

Now curious, I walk over and squint out into the twilight. It's still light enough out that I can see the pebbles that hit the glass right in front of my face! I yelp and jump back, heart pounding. Slightly irritated now, I push the doors open and step out onto my personal balcony.

The ocean hiss fills my ears again. The air is warm and damp for the end of the day. For a split second I wonder if it's those surfer boys out in the water fooling around. Whoever was throwing those had to be swimming; there's nothing else out back but the ocean in every direction.

"Who just did that?" I call down nervously. I hug my towel tighter and lean over the balcony edge in search of the delinquent.

To my surprise, somebody is actually down there. I rub my eyes to make sure they're not playing a trick on me. It's that girl from earlier! She treading in the water again, up to her neck. When she sees me, she grins and waves.

"Hey, Odango!"

I gape. What is she doing out there? I shake my head and get it together. "Was that you who threw those?" I yell down over the edge.

She smiles and nods.

"_Why_?!"

She looks at me like that is a stupid question. "Because I want to see you again, Odango," she says innocently.

I frown and put my hands on my hips. "My name is not Odango! It's Usagi! Tsukino Usagi! And how did you know I'm staying here? Are you like, stalking me or something?" I smile and lean against the edge, a little flattered.

She chuckles. "I told you, we've met before. I can't believe you don't remember someone cool like _me_." She brushes her wet bangs out of her eyes the way a pretty boy idol would.

I sweat drop. I can feel the waves of self-confidence rolling off her from three stories up.

"You should come for a swim," she says casually and swishes her hand in the water.

"I don't even know you, you Peeping Tom," I protest, trying not to sound interested in that idea. And it's true, I don't know her. But I think she's right; I've met her somewhere before. It's foggy like a distant dream, but she looks familiar and I'm curious. Besides, she's really pretty and I've got free time. It shouldn't matter what I do with it, right?

She laughs and glances up at me again. "Nice towel by the way."

"Huh?" I look down, totally forgetting I am standing in nothing but a pink bath towel. I touch my hair and realize it's still wrapped up in one too. I blush and hug it tighter against me. Perv!

She laughs again. "Suit yourself, Odango." She moves her hand in the water and playfully splashes up in my direction.

What happens next is weird. Suddenly the water she sprayed up seems to be floating in the air, the clusters glistening in the orange twilight. My eyes go wide just as the sprinkles rain down over me.

My jaw drops. I wipe the side of my face with the back of my hand. "How did you do that?" I ask, amazed. She's thirty feet below me and she didn't even splash that hard. There's no way it could have reached me, especially when it seemed to ride the air like magic.

The girl shrugs. "Oh that? That's nothing..." With a flirty smile, she spreads her arms out. I should know what's coming next.

The next splash is even bigger and drenches me like a curling tidal wave. The water slops down my face and into my blue eyes. It's so heavy, it nearly knocks my towel off. I sputter and look down at the puddle of water at my feet now.

She's laughing. If I'm not so pissed off I would notice how cute it sounds. She has a beautiful voice, rich and creamy like chocolate. I imagine she'd be a good singer.

I wipe the water off my face and glower down at her. "That's it!" I say, trying to keep a straight face. I know I must look pretty silly and it's hard not to laugh along with her. "What's your name anyways?" I demand while suppressing a grin.

The girl smiles smugly. She tilts her head to the side and looks right at me.

"Seiya," she answers, "Seiya Kou."

I play with the name in my mind. It means 'starry night'. It's fitting considering the stars popping out above us in the sky. "Really? Well _Seiya,_ you're gonna get it!" I threaten. It's supposed to sound scary, but it comes out more playful than I intend.

She raises her brows and pretends to be scared. "Oh no! What are you gonna do?"

I hike my towel up and say bravely, "You just wait and see! I'm...I'm coming down there, and you'll be sorry!"

Seiya grins and sinks lower in the water, satisfied. "Good. I'll be waiting, Odango..." Even from all the way up here, I see her wink at me. My heart does something really funny; it flutters. I can feel it dancing in my chest and my stomach tingling. I quickly look away, unsure what this feeling is. But there's one thing I know for sure;

I'm going to find out.


	3. Pure Seduction

~Siren of the Stars~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Note: Tsukimi Dango (lit. moon-viewing dumplings) are a kind of dumpling eaten during the moon-viewing festival in Japan.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Walking back into my guestroom, my heart is pounding like crazy. I'm anxious to go see Seiya, I can't deny it.

I hesitate before I get dressed. What should I wear? My pajamas? A sundress? Or perhaps my swimsuit again in case I stay for a swim. But I know one thing for sure; I'm not wearing this wet towel. Wait - why do I care so much anyways?!

Unable to come to a decision, I put my pink one piece on under a pair of shorts and a top. I drag a comb through my damp locks and quickly tie them up into two odangos. I exit my room and hurry down the stairs two at a time.

I come into the living room and head straight for the front door. I shouldn't be gone for too long, so I don't plan on telling the others. They're all in their own guestrooms anyways and won't notice I'm missing.

My hand touches the handle when a husky voice makes me jump like I am caught red handed stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

"Where do you think you're going, Koneko-chan? Supper will be done in a bit. You're not gonna miss my amazing food, are you?"

I smile and turn around. Haruka is leaning casually against the wall, just outside the doorway that leads to the dining room. She eyes me suspiciously.

"Well you see, I uh, am going for a walk," I tell her, brain raveling for an excuse. For some reason I can't bring myself to tell her about Seiya. She's always been overprotective of me for some reason and I don't think she'd approve of me meeting a stranger by myself.

Haruka narrows her emerald eyes. "Alright. But it'll be getting dark soon. Don't be too long..."

I nod and open the door before she changes her mind. I pass the gate and secure it shut behind me. I can't get to the place where Seiya was at since there's nothing but ocean under the cliff the beach house is built on. Instead, I head for the spot I saw her at earlier today, hoping she comes to meet me there.

The ashy sand under my feet is cool and damp. My flip flips smack against the ground as I walk. The sun dips below the horizon and the temperature is dropping. I wonder why Seiya is swimming out this late, the water has got to be ice cold. Looking around, I notice there's nobody else on the beach. It's eerie and I start to question if I should have come here alone. If Rei was with me, she'd accuse me of being a scaredy-cat. I hold my head high and march on with as much bravery as I can muster. There's no turning back now.

I reach the ocean and scan the shore. Where's she at? I walk parallel to the water and squint all around, but don't see her. It's starting to get spooky standing out here all alone.

"Oi! Odango!"

I look up. Seiya is out in the water swimming, waving her hand at me. The blue water bobs her up and down like a buoy.

"Well? Now you're here, what are you gonna do?" she calls.

Huh? Oh right, my threat. I was going to get her for drenching me before. I guess I forgot about that in the rush just to see her. Oops.

"Well..." I stall. When I said that, I was just teasing and looking for an excuse to see her. She's already wet or I'd splash her back somehow. I put on a scary face, raise my fist, and say half-jokingly, "Come here and I'll let you have it!"

Seiya smiles, I can see it from here. "_You_ come here, Odango," she beckons, narrowing her eyes in a playful way. Is she flirting with me?

I scoff. "No way! I'm not getting wet again. Besides, I bet it's freezing."

"You get used to it," she responds and trails her fingers through the water to make her point.

I fold my arms in front of my chest. "Why are you swimming this late anyways? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Seiya laughs, ignoring my question. She mutters something to herself, but she's too far away for me to hear it.

"If you're not coming over here, than I'm leaving," I warn.

She smiles a little. "Come on Odango, you know I can't leave the water."

"What?"

Seiya looks at me pleadingly. "You really don't remember, do you?" She says it more to herself than me. I barely hear it over the crashing waves.

"What're you talking about?" I ask.

She smiles. "Come in, Odango and I'll show you."

I frown. "Show me what?"

Seiya raises one hand out of the water and curls her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

I hesitate. What do I do? I don't even know her. I mean, I'd like to, but... I look all around. The beach is abandoned. The only souls for as far as I can see are me and her. What if she's dangerous? But Seiya doesn't look all that scary... Someone that pretty can't be bad, right? I know it's probably crazy, but where's the real danger? She's a girl my age, not a 40 year old dude. I suppose I'm just over thinking this.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Seiya calls.

She's good looking, I can't help myself. I'm almost do anything for a pretty girl.

Before I convince myself otherwise, I kick off my sandals and strip down to my pink swimsuit. Folding my clothes, I leave them in the cool sand, just far away enough that the waves won't come in and sweep them back into sea. Then I tread into the water.

I'm right; it's freezing like bathwater full of ice cubes. I'm starting to regret my decision, but when I go in far enough to my waist I can feel my body adjusting to the frigid temperature. The wind cuts through, giving me goosebumps on my arms so I sink down to Seiya's level so just my neck is above water.

She's waiting for me. I paddle over to her, getting more nervous with each stroke. Tell me why I'm doing this again?

"Well?" I say as I get nearer. "What do you want to show me? Make it quick or I won't be able to feel my toes."

Seiya laughs, which annoys me because I am being serious.

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory." Seiya glances all around us.

"Huh?" I don't know what she's looking for. I suddenly realize she's making sure the coast is clear, which makes me _really_ nervous.

"That'll be perfect," Seiya says and swims towards a large rock that juts out of the water. I saw some kids playing on it earlier today. It's flat and big enough for a person or two to sit on. It's pretty lonely risen out there all by itself, surrounded by nothing but waves that wash over it occasionally.

My face contorts in confusion. What is she doing? I swim after her, bewildered. I really don't have another choice.

Seiya glances over her shoulder to make sure I'm following her. It's difficult to keep up because she swims so quickly, even faster than Ami. She reaches the rock a half a minute before I finally do.

I grab onto the flat stone and give my legs a rest from treading. The water is deeper and cooler over here and it makes me uncomfortable. I don't know what creatures are lurking in the waters. I really don't want to get stung by a jellyfish.

"You look scared."

I glance over at her, surprised how close we are now. I can reach out and touch her. Um, not that I want to...

Okay, maybe just a little.

Seiya is analyzing my expression. She's even more handsome up close. Her eyes are dazzling blue and her alabaster complexion is flawless. Water trickles down from her short bangs and to her lips. She's looking right at me.

I keep gazing at her. Did she ask me a question? I was too busy admiring her face to hear it if she did.

Suddenly, I feel something brush against my leg. I jump and squeal.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asks, eyes wide.

My heart is racing. "I-I just felt something touch me. It felt like a fish or something." I grasp hard to the rock and raise my knees so they're tucked up to my chest. What if it was a shark? Or a snake? I grasp harder on the slippery rock until my knuckles turn white.

Seiya smiles. "Oh. That was just me. Sorry."

I look at her like she's crazy. She could be for all I know. "Are you sure? It didn't feel like it..." I object, thinking back to how slippery it felt.

Seiya chuckles.

"So uh, what did you want to show me?" I ask quickly, trying to get my mind off the fear that there could be something slithering around my legs.

Seiya's face turns serious. Her eyes on me are so powerful I have to struggle to hold my gaze.

"Don't freak out again, okay?" she whispers.

"Again?" My forehead crinkles in confusion.

Seiya smirks. She then gets a better grasp on the rock and pulls herself out of the water onto the flat surface. She turns into a sitting position and watches my reaction.

I feel my jaw drop to the ocean floor and my blue eyes bug out. It all comes flooding back to me; standing on my balcony and seeing the beautiful girl outside singing that song. I can't believe that was her. No, I can't believe that was _real_!

"See? I told you we've met before," Seiya says, grinning. She's enjoying my shock.

I blink, trying to get it together. "Y-you mean...that wasn't a dream?" I whisper. I forced myself to believe that I was so tired I fabricated the scenario and it was nothing more than my imagination. But it really happened. Unbelievable.

My eyes take her in, falling immediately to her belly button where the scales form. They are the color of her skin at first, blending into a pretty shade of blue. They cover the entire bottom half of her body, coming to a stop where her feet would end. There, two azure fins fan out, dipping into the water beside me.

"You're a mermaid," I say at last. I don't know why it surprises me so much. I've seen a winged horse with a golden horn before and a real ghost at that creepy hotel Rei booked years ago. Heck, we even fought a vampire monster before, defeating it with our garlic breath. But the closest thing I've come to seeing a mermaid is that legendary lake youma. I don't think creatures like that exist, but I guess it's not that farfetched after all.

"I am," Seiya says proudly.

I swallow. Now I understand why she couldn't come out of the water before. She wasn't being lazy like I thought she was.

"I don't even know what to say," I manage, my eyes not leaving her tail for a second. I never saw this coming, that's for sure. "I thought merfolk were just myths."

Seiya laughs. "Nope, we exist. We're just discreet."

"We? You mean, there's more of you?" I ask, staring at her fins. They plunge in and out of the water like a cat dipping its tail into a goldfish bowl. The light blue flesh looks smooth and almost transparent. My eyes glide up where her knees would be. The scales glisten in the soft twilight, sparkling like the stars above us. They're beautiful, just like the rest of her. I want to reach out and touch her for two reasons; to see how her tail feels and to make sure I'm not dreaming. I pinch myself instead. Nope, wide awake.

"Yes, there are. I'm from an underwater kingdom not too far from here. It's called Kinmoku," Seiya explains. "I live in the palace there. Usually we don't come to the surface, but I'm looking for someone."

"Really?" I finally manage to tear my eyes away from her bottom half. Then I notice something and I quickly look away, embarrassed.

"What?" Seiya asks.

I blink nervously and focus on her tail again. "N-nothing," I say quickly. My blue eyes flit back in her direction, but I make myself look away.

Seiya raises a brow. Then a sheepish smile plays on her lips when she realizes the reason for my sudden uncomfortableness. "Oh. It bothers you that I'm naked, doesn't it?"

Bothers? Is that the right word? I nod, unable to find my voice. For some reason I always imagined mermaids with little bikini tops like in the movies and picture stories. I guess in real life they don't wear clothes because when I glanced over I got a pretty good look at her breasts. I can feel my face burning red.

Seiya laughs. "You humans are so weird. But I guess if it makes you uncomfortable..."

I can't help but steal a couple glances, curious to see what she's doing.

Seiya unties the white cloth that holds her low ponytail back and fastens it around her wrist to keep from losing it. She runs her fingers through her long hair, spreading it out around her shoulders like a thick curtain. She then pulls the locks to the front of her. The long tresses cascade down, covering her chest.

"Better now?" Seiya asks, eying me with a funny look. I'm glad she finds this amusing. She doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed by any of this. The only flustered one is me and I'm not even the topless one.

I nod numbly. God, she's even more gorgeous with her hair down, just like a real mermaid. It's not as long as the yellow hair that streams from my odangos, but it's longer than Minako's or Rei's. Since it's drying from being out of the water, I realize her hair is more blue than black and more wavy than straight. It shimmers under the violet light the dying sunset has to offer. The sky is growing darker with each passing second. Right now, it's painted a lovely blend of dark purple and navy, but I don't notice how late it's getting when there's a fictional sea creature sitting before me.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Seiya asks. From what little I know about her, I can tell you she's beautiful, flirty, and_ blunt._

"I'm not!" I say and quickly look away.

Seiya grins, flattered. "Yes you were," she accuses.

"Was not!"

"Were too, Odango. Don't deny it."

"I wasn't! And I told you before, my name is Usagi! Tsukino Usagi" I huff and frown.

"Oh, Tsukimi Dango." Seiya smiles smugly at her wordplay.

I bite my lip to abstain from snapping back with a clever remark. She just keeps smiling.

"So..." I say, changing the subject. "I take it you want me to keep mum about this?" My eyes drift to her tail again. Even if I told everyone, I doubt they'd believe me.

"That'd be nice. It's taboo to show ourselves to humans, but I think I can trust you." Seiya winks.

I ignore the way my stomach flip flops and cling harder to the rock.

Seiya scoots over and pats the flat surface she's sitting on. "You can come up here if you want. I'm not dangerous, Odango," she says in a teasing voice.

I nod slowly. My arms are getting tired from holding myself up and my feet can't touch anymore. I clumsily heave myself over the side. Its cold, hard, and slippery, which makes it hard to grasp onto. I lose my grip and slide back into the water.

Seiya laughs. I frown and try again, this time kicking one leg up to get a better hold. I'm nearly on it when a wave washes over the rock and I lose my handhold again. I splash back into the icy water, frustrated.

Seiya cracks up and I give her a dirty look. "You know, you can keep laughing or you can help me up," I say, trying to hide the twinge of annoyance and creeps into my voice.

Seiya smirks and extends her arm. "Alright then. Here, take my hand, Odango."

Without hesitating, I reach out and grab it. The second our skin meets, a pleasant, electrifying feeling tingles down my wrist. I realize it's the first time we've actually touched. Looking up, I can see by Seiya's face that she feels it too. It's like magic.

She pulls me onto the rock effortlessly and I manage to stay on. It looks like those biceps aren't just for show, Seiya's pretty strong.

I get into a sitting position next to her. The level rock really isn't that big and we have to sit pretty close or I'll fall off again. My feet dangle in the water next to her fins. A wave comes by and washes over, up to my thighs.

Seiya's staring at me, I can feel her blue eyes on my body. I start to feel self conscious in my pink bathing suit and fidget a little.

"This is the closest I've been to a human before. It's...different." She sounds overly interested and keeps leering at my legs. I bet they're as fascinating to her as her tail is to me.

I giggle. "Yeah, I'm sure it's pretty strange for you too."

Seiya looks at me and we laugh together. In that second, I feel like we're close friends who have known each other for a long time. It's weird in a good way.

"This might sound strange..." I start, "but can I touch your tail?"

"Sure."

I extend my hand but hesitate. I look at Seiya and she gives me an encouraging nod. I bring my hand to her bare stomach, just over her abs, mindful of her long blue hair concealing her breasts. I'm still kind of nervous about that, afraid that if she turns her head she'll flash me again.

I trail my hand down her abdomen to where the scales start. I'm surprised how smooth they are. I was expecting them to be rough and flaky, but they're slippery and warm.

Intrigued, I run my hand to her hips, then across where her thighs would be, and finally to her knees. Seiya flicks her tail up out of the water so I can see her fins.

"It's...beautiful," I breathe. I don't even know how to describe it. My mind is still trying to wrap around the concept that mermaids exist.

"Thanks, Odango," Seiya says. She reaches out and pats one of my odangos to make her point. I smile a little, amused by the gesture.

Seiya eyes my feet again. "So since I let you touch me... Can I...?"

I giggle, reading her mind. "Yeah, I suppose you can. But only if you sing me that song again first."

Her arched brows pull together. "Song?"

I nod eagerly. "You know, the one you were singing outside my window. How does it go again?" I ask, pretending like I hadn't been humming it all day.

Seiya's face lights up. "Oh that one? Sure, if you want to hear it..."

I smile and she faces me. Her alluring eyes meet my gaze and I suddenly start to feel nervous. It's like the two pools of blue looking back at me are binding me to my spot. It's silent for a second and all I can hear is the sloshing of water around us. Her lips drift apart and she starts to sing.

Seiya's voice is like magic. Rich and creamy, it vibrates from the back of her throat and out past her luscious lips. The moment I hear the song, I'm at peace. The original melody, her sultry voice, and the compelling lyrics all mystically come together.

"_Search for your__ love..._"

I feel my eyes drift halfway shut. What...is this feeling? My heart starts to swell. Pleasant, warm energy spreads throughout my body. All my muscles start to relax, like I am being enchanted by a lullaby. But it's not making me sleepy. Rather, the song is pulling me towards Seiya.

My body is acting on its own. I feel myself leaning closer to her on the rock. Like a snake being charmed, I obey her lovely song.

She's looking for her Princess, asking where she is at. Yearning for her scent, she wants to hold her close. The song is a message of love; a subliminal call. Every word is wrapped in this powerful, magnetic pull that drags me in. The message is so strong, I start to wonder if she really _is_ trying to lure out a princess of some sort.

_"The crystals of the sky..."  
_

Sparkling glimmers catch the corner of my eye. I see the stars and gasp. Before, they were dull and dim, sprinkled here and there in the darkening sky. But now, they shine vividly like bright fireflies. The entire inky sky is glistening with the glow of the stars. My mouth is open in awe as I am enthralled by the twinkling constellations. It's strange; they hadn't lit up until Seiya started singing.

_"Search for your love..."_

My gaze is pulled back. Even her tail seems to be sparkling like the stars. There's a certain gleam in her eyes that wasn't there before. She keeps looking at me with a strong level of intensity and I can't move.

My breathing goes heavy, my heart booms wildly in my chest. We keep getting closer - whether it's me easing in or her easing in, I don't know.

Her hand comes down over mine. I jump a little at the touch, but am quickly put back at ease. Her skin is warm and soft. I like it.

Seiya slides her hand up my arm to my shoulder, leaving my skin tingling in excitement. I blink rapidly as I feel her touch drift up my neck to my face. Seiya caresses the skin of my cheek and I start to feel dizzy.

_"Please don't start to cry..."_

Her song still flows into my ears. She's inches away from me and merely has to whisper it. I can feel her breath on my skin as she sings. I can't look away, Seiya's blue eyes are too powerful. My body starts to go limp like spaghetti in her hold. With her other hand, she supports my back. I feel like I'm going to faint.

It's her song, I know it. It's doing funny things to my body. It's the enchanting melody that is paralyzing me. The seductive voice of a mermaid is reeling me in like a fish to a fisherman.

I stop breathing at that thought. Oh no. It can't be...

Haruka warned us to stay out of the waters, especially at night. She told us of the dangerous creatures who lure sailors in with their attractive looks and alluring voices. They sit on rocks and sing hypnotizing songs. If you ever get close to one, you'll never be seen again. They are perilous beings of the sea. Beautiful, but deadly.

I look Seiya in the eyes. She's pretty, enticing, and her song is making me helpless in her arms. The realization hits me and my stomach drops just as my eyes drift shut. The last thing I see is her lips curling into a cunning smile as she inches in.

She's not a mermaid. She's a siren.


	4. The Lost Princess

~Siren of the Stars~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_Ka-kaboom. Ka-kaboom. Ka-kaboom. _My heart kicks into overdrive.

I'm trembling in her arms like I do when I'm shivering from cold temperatures. I want to be anywhere but here. I know what's going to happen next and that's the worst part.

I'm so stupid. I knew I shouldn't have come out here alone! Now I have to pay for my foolish actions. It looks like this is the end for me. To think that the pretty suited sailor senshi of love and justice won't be defeated by an evil queen or monster, but devoured by an immoral mermaid. The others would get a kick out of that. But it looks like they won't ever know what will happen to me; I'm out here all alone, there's nobody to hear if I scream for help. The only person who is aware that I went on a walk is Haruka, and when they come looking for me, they won't look in the ocean.

I can't escape. I'm too far from the shore to jump off and swim back. She's much faster than I am and would catch me before I made it five foot away from this rock we are on. Then she'd drag me under the water and drown me. I hope I pass out from lack of oxygen before she starts her feast. Seiya had better make it quick and not torture me much longer. I'm so scared I think I might pee myself.

"Please...don't eat me," I manage in a quivering whisper. My eyes are squeezed shut tight, I'm shaking in fear. My head is lolled back, neck exposed. I know she's not a vampire, but my first instinct is that she'll go for my jugular.

Seiya stops singing. The second she does, the magnetic force keeping me frozen in place breaks like a rubberband stretched to the max. Instantly, I have the strength to open my eyes again. When I do, I'm looking up at a black and empty sky. The constellations that were shining so brilliantly are now dull and mundane like they were before. Just as I thought, Seiya's singing must have celestial powers pertaining to the stars.

"What?" Seiya asks, making me jump.

I pull my head forward a little bit to look at her and swallow a lump in my throat. I imagined her face would be devious and pleased, but it surprises me that she looks sincerely worried, blank, and confused.

"I know what you are and what you do," I warn. Maybe if I cry really loud it will scare her away, just like I did the first time I fought a youma.

That's it!

I reach to my chest for my locket. If I become Eternal Sailor Moon, I might be able to heal her and make her a good mermaid with my tier.

I feel along my chest. My fingers trail across the wet material of my swimsuit, but I find nothing. Oh no! My brooch is fastened to my shirt - back on the shore! I really _am_ careless! I never should have left it out of my sight. I learned that lesson when Chibi-Usa stole it off my uniform years ago. I'm doomed now.

"What are you talking about, Odango?" Seiya asks. She helps me back up, into a sitting position again now that I don't feel so weak. Seiya eyes me hesitantly, like I've lost my mind.

I read her face for any sign of deception, but find none.

"You mean...you're not going to hurt me?" I ask with a dash of hopefulness.

Seiya blinks. "Are you serious? Why would I do that?" She looks almost offended.

"But..." I'm at a loss of words. I remember the way her song made me feel drawn to her the way I am to desserts. When she sang, I became putty in her arms. I was sure it was all part of her plan to lure me out here and keep me from escaping so she could beguile me.

But now that I think of it, it doesn't sound like something Seiya would do at all. And if she really is evil, why isn't she attacking me now? It's a perfect chance. Could I really have just been imagining it? Scared by those legends into thinking that's who she is?

"So you weren't planning to eat me?"

Seiya looks at me for a second. Then her lip twitches and she smiles. She tries to suppress her giggling, but bursts out into loud laughter, grabbing her side like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Dumbfounded, I gape at her. At the same time, I feel relieved; she's not dangerous after all. Still, I'm insulted she thinks the idea is so absurd she has to laugh like that.

"Why is that so funny?" I ask. "I was being serious!"

Seiya nods in between chortles. She just about has it together when another round of laughter hits her.

I scowl. "You can stop laughing now, Seiya. It's not that funny, I was really scared. Hey! I said stop laughing, you idiot!"

She calms down and wipes a tear from her eye. "Sorry, it's just..." Her expression becomes serious and she lowers her voice. "Did you really think I'd hurt you, Odango?"

"I don't know. It's in the legends, isn't it? Pretty girls who sit on rocks at night and lure people in with their hypnotizing song. Considering you fit the description perfectly, what else am I supposed to think?" I say dryly.

Seiya raises a brow. "You think I'm pretty?"

Realizing what I just said, I blush and shake my head. "What!? No! Yes! I mean... That's not the point!"

She nods slowly, still smiling over the compliment I hadn't intended to give. She leans closer to me and pats one of my odangos. Her fingers feel nice in my hair, toying with my yellow bangs.

"Why thank you, Odango. I guess I am pretty good looking, if I do say so myself." Seiya winks.

I sweatdrop and clench my teeth, annoyed.

She looks me in the eyes and says seriously, "And those are just legends your kind thought up. I would_ never_ hurt you." All I see is honesty when I look back. I'm flooded with relief.

"Really?" I ask, just to be sure.

"Really."

I smile. "Good."

She pulls away, smirking. "So you don't have to worry, I'm not going to eat you." Seiya's blue eyes drift across my body. "But now that you mention it, Odango, you do look delicious..." she teases.

I blush at the innuendo in her voice and quickly look away. "Sh-shut up," I stammer. I can't believe I thought this flirtatious siren could be anything like the evil creatures in the fables. How wrong I was.

Seiya laughs at my reaction. "You're so cute, Odango. I'm glad you're the one who heard my song. I don't think I could have asked for someone better."

I blush harder and look away. Swiftly, I change the subject off me. "So then why were you singing outside my window? You know, if you're not trying to lure people out for supper."

I expect her to crack a smile at that last part, but she doesn't. The Starlight Mermaid just stares at me with her ocean-blue eyes, filled with an emotion I can't put my finger on.

Seiya motions for me to come closer. Without hesitation, I scoot over to her, curious to hear why her song was so magical and compelling. When she speaks, it's in a whisper that sends chills down my spine.

"I'm singing because I'm looking for someone very important to me."

Usually Seiya is smiling and joking, but she's dead serious at the moment. Thinking back to the song, I have a strong hunch who she's referring to.

"You're looking for your princess, aren't you? Just like in the lyrics..."

Seiya nods.

"What happened?" I ask hesitantly. I'm curious, but if she doesn't want to talk about it, I won't press anymore.

Seiya stares out at the waters for a while, trying to collect her thoughts. I watch her pretty face intently, anxious for her response. When she does speak, I don't miss a word of it.

"A couple weeks ago, a fierce storm hit and destroyed some of our kingdom. In the chaos, we lost her." Seiya's expression becomes pained, her eyes squeeze shut and her lips curl into a frown. "It was our responsibility to protect her. Taiki, Yaten, and I were supposed to keep her safe. But it was too dangerous in Kinmoku and the Princess fled. We chased after her, but we lost sight of her. We don't know where she's at now."

"Seiya..." I reach out and find her hand. She doesn't flinch this time, but welcomes my warm touch by entwining her fingers in mine.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, wishing there is something I can do to make her feel better.

Seiya nods silently. "We've looked all over, but have come up empty handed. It's frustrating - where else could she have gone? That's why I've been singing. I sing every night hoping she somehow hears me calling for her. I haven't been very successful though. Nobody seemed to notice my song except you, Odango."

I smile weakly.

Seiya looks back at the shore. "Taiki thinks I'm foolish for spending so much time on the surface. I know it's dangerous, but I can't help it. We've scanned the waters around here over and over and she's nowhere to be found. It got me thinking...and I know it's a long shot...but I think our Princess is in your world."

"My world?" I repeat.

"Yes. On land."

"But...how? Why do you think that?"

"Sometimes I can smell her scent on this beach. It's sweet like olives," Seiya explains. "I think the storm may have washed her to the shore here. She might have been too weak or even unconscious and couldn't have swam back. It's the only thing I can think of. I don't know why else she'd be here."

I try to imagine a mermaid like Seiya brought in with the tide. Laying out in the sand, a beautiful princess, half girl, half fish. If someone stumbled across that sight...

My blue eyes go big. "What if someone found her?!" Alarm rises in my voice.

Seiya nods. "Exactly. That's what worries me. If a human came across one of us, it'd be disastrous. I don't know what could have happened, but with all those fishermen hanging around, I'm worried they might have tried capturing her. Oh, Princess..." Seiya closes her eyes again to hide premature tears. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure that was her scent, Seiya?" I ask. "She might have just been in the waters around here."

Seiya shakes her head. "No, I'm positive. I wouldn't miss it anywhere. She was here, and close to the shore. But the strange thing is that the fragrance is stronger at some times than others, like she's really close by, but I'm not seeing her. I just don't know what to do. If she's here, why isn't she answering my message? Can't she see I'm calling for her? Why won't she appear? We need her back home, all of us do..."

It's painful seeing Seiya this torn when the little I've seen of her, she's been so upbeat. Her princess means the world to her, I know it. I don't want to see her sad like this any longer. It's just not right.

"I can help you look for her, Seiya," I tell her, suddenly.

The Starlight looks up, surprised. "Really? You'd do that for me, Odango?"

I nod eagerly. "Of course! I want you to find her. If she really is on land, I'll look for her too. Tell me what I can do to help and I will."

She looks at me for a long time with a big smile, too happy for words.

Suddenly, Seiya leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I tense up and my eyes widen at the unexpected gesture. Her lips are warm against my wet skin, and when she pulls away, I feel myself wishing it lasted longer.

My hand instinctively touches my face, savoring the tingling spot. Looking back at her with big blue eyes, I feel a hot blush rise in my cheeks.

"Thank you, Odango," Seiya says, grinning. "You're amazing. You don't know how much this means to me."

I nod slowly, still flustered by such a simple motion. What's wrong with me? Why is my heart racing like this?

Seiya smiles and glances down at our interlaced hands. She looks up, her own cheeks are tinted a shade of pink too like she just realized what she did. I don't know what's happening. One second we were talking about her princess, and now it seems the focus is on us. I'm too nervous to move, and she isn't even singing her conjuring song. Nothing is happening, but at the same time, something is, right before our eyes.

"Koneko-chan! Are you out here?!"

Seiya and I both freeze at the sound of the husky voice. My head whips back to the shore. Sure enough, Haruka is jogging down the beach, calling my name.

I look around and realize the sun has set long ago and it's more nighttime than twilight anymore. No wonder she's looking for me! How long have I been out here for?

_Splash!_

Clusters of water spray on me as Seiya dives off the rock. Wiping the seawater from my face, I look back down at her.

"I can't be seen," she explains, sinking lower. Her blue tresses spread out around her shoulders in the dark water.

I crawl to the edge of the rock and peer down at her. "But wait, Seiya! Where are you going?"

Seiya nervously glances back to shore. Haruka isn't looking in this direction, but she's making her way towards us and will be in a few seconds.

"Underwater for now. I'll come to your window later tonight, Odango. Get back safely." With that, Seiya slips under the water. I stare at the spot, half-hoping she'll resurface, but she doesn't. The second I'm left all alone, I feel empty.

"Koneko-chan! What the hell are you doing out there!?"

I flinch and turn around. Haruka is standing there looking right at me. I smile anxiously and wave.

"Just going for a swim!" I call. My shoulders raise and fall as I let out a nervous laugh and scratch the back of my head.

The dirty-blonde folds her arms across her chest and raises one brow, something she does when she's irked. "Get back here now. It's dangerous to be out there."

I do as she says. Jumping off the rock, I paddle back to shore as quickly as I can. As I'm swimming, I imagine Seiya in the waters too. I wonder if she's heading back to Kinmoku for now. I really hope she finds her princess soon.

Fighting the strong current and rowdy waves, I finally feel the sand under my feet again. I trudge out of the icy waters and into the chilly night air. Hurrying over to her, I pick up my clothes I left on the ground and start to pull them over my wet, shivering body.

"You have no idea how worried I was," Haruka is saying as I dress. "I looked all over for you. It's dark, I was sure I wasn't going to find you. I know you can be flaky sometimes, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to be in the ocean. You're lucky I happened to come this way."

I let her preach, realizing it _was_ pretty foolish on my part, not to mention selfish. I was so caught up with Seiya, I forgot all about returning to them. I feel terrible now. How long has she been out here looking for me?

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san," I whisper, pulling my shirt over my head. Sand sticks to my bare feet as I slide them into my sandals. "I didn't mean for you to worry. I shouldn't have gone in alone."

Haruka shakes her head and presses her index finger and thumb between her brows. "I don't know what you were thinking. It's freezing out! Look at you, you're going to catch a cold now."

She's right. I'm shaking all over and my lips are probably blue. My wet blonde hair is matted against my head and I can feel one of my odangos loose and messy.

"Come here." Haruka wraps one arm around me and pulls me close. Immediately, her body heat warms me up like a fireplace on a cold winter night. I don't object as we walk back to the beach house like that. I feel very calm as I'm pressed against her and her dry clothes. Inhaling, I notice she's still wearing the same perfume she did when she held me in those bushes from the mad motocross drivers and in the cave from the daimons. It's comforting.

"I told you to stay out of the waters at night," Haruka says as we walk along the path, "but you didn't listen."

I nod numbly and hang my head. She senses this and tries to lighten the mood.

"Did you forget my warning? A siren could have gotten you," Haruka jokes.

I gulp. Something about the way she said it makes me wonder how much she knows. Did she warn us about them just to scare me before or was she being serious? I can't tell.

"I was okay. Besides, you said they're just legends, right?"

Haruka doesn't say anything. I know she heard me, but she keeps quiet the rest of the walk home. She just pulls me closer like she was truly frightened. I'll never understand why she coddles me so much when she has a beautiful girlfriend I don't come anywhere near competing to. Nonetheless, I'm glad she cares about me. If Seiya turned out to be evil like in the stories, she may have been there in time to save me.

"Just promise to be smarter from now on, Koneko-chan," she whispers and hugs me closer.

"I promise."

We reach the beach house. Haruka opens the gate and we walk up to the porch. My flip flops smack against the stone pathway with each step. As we pass by, my eyes linger to the left on the mermaid fountain in the grass. Water spits out of her mouth and tinkles into the bowl-like bottom. Reminded of Seiya, I smile and hurry inside for supper.

I can't wait to see her again.

* * *

"You went swimming?! Are you crazy, Usagi?" Rei looks at me with wide violet eyes as I lower myself at the dinner table.

I stick my tongue out at my raven-haired friend and turn back to my rice. When Haruka and I got back, everyone was sitting at the table waiting for us to return. I had no idea how late it got. What can I say? Time flies when I'm with Seiya.

Seiya... I can still picture her lovely eyes; deep blue, surrounded by thick, black lashes. Like a starry sky, they hold so much. If only she didn't tease me so much, and wasn't so full of herself, she'd be less annoying.

"I didn't even know you left, Usagi-chan," Makoto comments, her green-eyed gaze looking at me with a combination of worry and surprise.

"I just went for a walk," I say innocently, pushing my food around with my chopsticks. "The sunset was pretty and I wanted to watch it outside..."

Ami is sitting beside me, taking a sip of water. "That's unlike you to go out all by yourself, especially this late, Usagi-chan."

Rei narrows her eyes, a slight smile. "I bet you went chasing after one of those surfer guys, didn't you? Well, I won't let that happen. You can't have them all to yourself, Usagi!"

I almost choke on my food. Coughing, I wash it down with a glass of milk.

"Oh, don't remind me, Rei-chan! I liked the one in the speedo..." Minako gushes, practically drooling. She giggles, places her hand on her heart, and lets out a dreamy sigh.

"And those abs on the one with the long hair!" Makoto adds giddily.

"Right?" Minako says to the brunette.

"He _was_ pretty fit," Ami agrees, dabbing her lips with a cloth napkin.

Everyone stops eating and stares at her, even Haruka and Michiru at the head of the table.

Ami's face goes red. "Wh-what? I just said he was kind of handsome. Er... Don't look at me like that!" She buries her face in her hands, embarrassed.

Everyone laughs.

"Chasing boys, huh?" Michiru seems amused by this. She raises an aqua brow in my direction and shoots me a knowing look.

I blush a little, a sweatdrop forms on the side of my head. "No, it's not like that, you guys..."

At that moment, I want to tell them the truth about my new friend. I want to tell them about Seiya and how beautiful she is. I want to tell them how sparkly her tail was and how the stars lit up when she sang with her mellifluous voice. I want them to know about Kinmoku and the lost princess.

But I can't. I promised Seiya I would keep her secret and I intend to do so. Biting my tongue, I sink back in my chair. If they want to believe I sneaked out there to meet a hot surfer dude, I'll let them. It sounds like something I would do anyways.


	5. A Chameleon's Sigh

~Siren of the Stars~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Thanks for the reviews =) If you haven't left one yet, please do tell me what you think of this story if you have time. I'm not a mind reader (lol but wouldn't that be cool?) so you have to speak up, ne? ;D

Also, there may be some confusion on the difference between mermaids and sirens. Depending on mythology, they can be different or the same. But they have come to be synonyms with each other in recent years so I use them interchangeably since Seiya is technically both.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

At 10:36 P.M., as I'm standing before the full length mirror brushing my undone golden hair, I hear it.

_"Your sweet scent, I've always been searching for  
_

_My voice reaches out._

_Where are you now?_

_My Princess..."_

My hand stops and I set the comb down on the white dresser to listen. The pleasant tugging sensation in my heart returns. I become calm as the euphoric song relaxes my body and mind.

Before I realize what I'm doing, my feet start moving on their own in the direction of the balcony doors. I pad across the room, the thick white carpet is soft under my bunny slippers. My hands wrap around the handles as I lean forward and push them open. I step out onto my balcony.

The fuzzy night air is thick around me, humid and salty. It's not cold, but I shiver and hug my thin, pink nightgown closer to my body.

"_Answer, answer for me._

_Right away, answer for me."_

I go over to the edge and lean against the railing. Resting my chin against my palm, I prop one elbow up on the ledge and gaze down at the singing beauty.

Seiya is sitting on the rock, her navy tail flowing into the water. Water droplets are splattered over her body, just like in the sexy swimsuit advertisements. Long, thick, blue tresses cascade down her front to her stomach, curling at the ends. The damp, glossy locks flutter in the sea breeze, almost teasingly over her breasts. Her blue eyes are closed, her pink lips are open; her mind focused on one thing - finding her princess.

I smile and let out a long, relaxed sigh. I don't think she even notices me out here. That's okay, just listening to her lovely song is more than enough. If it was a CD, I'd play it on repeat over and over.

My eyes drift shut and I let myself get swept away by the tune. It still makes me feel strange and pulls me to her, but now that I know why it's so magnetic, I can relax and enjoy it without being terrified.

Seiya finishes the song, her voice fading like a flower. It's quiet now, only the hiss of the crashing ocean waves fills my ears. I start to wonder if she left when her voice suddenly rings out.

"Odango? Is that you?"

I raise my head and open my eyes. Peering over the edge, I smile and wave down at her. "Hi..."

Seiya's face lights up when our blue eyes meet. Her tail raises out of the water, azure fins casually skimming through the air. Her scales glimmer like the stars above us under the moonlight.

"I'm glad you came," she says.

I smile and nervously fiddle with the lace at the sleeves of my silk nightgown. "The stars are really pretty tonight," I comment, looking back up at the twinkling heavens. It's clear, not a cloud in sight.

"They are," Seiya agrees, following my gaze.

It's quiet for a while, we both watch the stars in a comfortable silence. I wish she isn't so far away, but I guess this will have to do.

"Say, Odango..."

"Hmm?" My eyes drop down.

Seiya dips one hand into the water and swirls it around nonchalantly. She raises a black brow; a sly expression. "You were with a pretty good-looking guy back there..."

"Eh?" I blink several times, confused. Then I realize who she's talking about. My brows pull down crossly. "How rude! Haruka-san is a woman!" I retort.

Seiya wears a cocky grin and narrows her eyes. "Now you're trying to make an excuse..."

"I am not!" I shoot back.

"Are too."

I huff and fold my arms. "So what? Why do you care anyways?" I put on a smug grin and speak in a low, clever tone. "Are you jealous or something?"

Instantly, Seiya's cheeks turn pink. It's so noticeable, I can see it up from all the way up here.

"Of course not," she replies quickly, blinking faster than normal.

"That was a quick answer," I muse, resting my chin on my hand.

"Give me a break..." Seiya scoffs and turns redder. "So are you two an item or something?"

I giggle at that thought. If Seiya knew who Haruka's _real_ lover is, she certainly wouldn't ask a silly question like that. But I guess from how she saw Haruka hug me close and how we walked home like that, I can't blame her for the assumption. But I decide to take crafty advantage of it.

"Maybe we are," I say casually, examining my fingernails. I hold back a giggle and watch her reaction out of the corner of my eye.

Seiya smiles and her shoulders drop. "Well, he sure is a lucky man, then," she admits softly.

"Eh?" I tilt my head to the side. That isn't the response I'm expecting. Then a hot blush ghosts across my face.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" I sputter, standing up and leaning over the edge.

Seiya narrows her eyes. "What do you think it means?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Ah, I got it! This is how you hit on women, isn't it?"

Seiya chuckles, a giant sweat drop easing down the back of her head.

I hold my head higher and brag, "Well, I'll let you know that I have a boyfriend who promised his future with me!"

Seiya laughs. "I'm sure someone as cute as you does, Odango."

I turn my head away and ignore her. Why does she do this? Is picking on me that fun? As if I don't get enough of that from Rei.

"So how do you know them anyways?"

"Who?" I ask.

"The people who own this mansion. I'm assuming you're just visiting because I've never seen you here before."

"Oh, Michiru-san?" I narrow my eyes and raise my voice. "Do you really want to know?"

Seiya gives me a questioning look. "I'm not sure..."

"They're important."

"Huh?"

I lean further over the balcony. "They're important to me."

Seiya smiles and raises her shoulders. "The mysterious aura around you grows larger and larger," she says quietly, more to herself than me.

Not quite sure what she means, I change the subject. "So... How's the song coming? Any luck?"

Seiya sighs and shakes her head. She glances at the empty waters surrounding her with a sad look in her eyes. It reminds me of my promise to help look for the lost princess.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask. "You know, to help you find her."

Seiya looks back at me. "Tomorrow night. Come to the same spot you did today after dinner." She smiles. "And make sure your boyfriend doesn't follow you again."

Huh? What's she talking about? Mamo-chan isn't here... Then I remember she thinks Haruka is my boyfriend and I stifle a laugh. "Okay."

"And bring extra clothes," Seiya tells me.

"Eh? Why?" Blonde brows furrow together. "You're not going to get me wet again, are you?" I think back to how she manipulated the water before and drenched me from way down there. She still hasn't told me how she did that.

Seiya winks. "Just trust me. I have an idea. I don't know if it'll work, but I figure it's worth a try since I'm getting pretty desperate."

"Alright," I say skeptically. "Is that it?"

"For now."

I don't get it. I was expecting her to have me search around the beach for evidence since she can't get out of the water or something else logical. But that's Seiya for you I guess, she's pretty weird. At least what I know about her. Which I guess isn't much, now that I think of it.

"So what's your princess like?" I ask curiously, shifting my body weight so I'm leaning comfortably against the balcony edge.

Seiya smiles and her blue eyes get a distant, dreamy look in them. Her tail dips in and out of the water while she collects her words. I wait patiently for her to speak. Raising her fins, droplets roll off, sprinkling back into the water. I can tell that she's no longer here, but in the past.

"She's beautiful," Seiya says at last, and looks to the starry night sky. "Her eyes are like the sun; orange, bright, and warm. She has white skin the color of the sand here on this beach. Her fiery red hair is tied up and flows out under a dark green crown, adorned with shiny white pearls from oysters at the bottom of the sea. Her tail is salmon orange and always sparkled when the sunlight hit it through the waters. Without a doubt, she's the prettiest in Kinmoku."

I can't imagine anyone prettier than Seiya, but I take her word for it. I close my eyes and picture her princess as she describes her to me. It's foggy like a dream, but I can see her. She's vibrant and warm like a flame; a fireball princess of the ocean. I imagine her swimming through the waters of an underwater kingdom, smiling and waving as people greet her. Although I've never met her, I know I'd like her.

Seiya continues describing her. "She took nothing for granted and found pleasure in the smallest of things. She's a great ruler and everyone in Kinmoku loves her. Delicate and lovely like a rare flower, just being around her put us at ease. A sense of calm and happiness radiates from her like the scent of sweet olives off her skin. But now that she's gone, everything is in shambles."

Seiya's gaze drops from the sky, back onto me. She looks so sad, my heart tightens in my chest. I don't like seeing her like that, she has a face for a smile.

"We'll find her, Seiya," I assure her. "For sure, we will."

Seiya smiles, just a little. "Thanks, Odango. I really appreciate your help. Most merpeople wouldn't go that far for someone they barely know."

I anxiously smile back at her, not quite sure what to say. The way she talks, even if it's about casual things, seems so intimate and earnest. Nobody has ever spoken with me that way. It makes me feel close to her. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Seiya could easily sweep me away, and I can't let that happen. I have Mamo-chan...

Suddenly, a splash of water catches both of our attention. I squint through the darkness, watching as the water stirs, bubbling just before something breaks the surface.

At first I think it's a fish of some sort, or a dolphin leaping out of the water. But I'm wrong. I gasp a little as I realize it's a person emerging. No, a mermaid.

She flips her head backwards, sending arrays of seawater behind her. Tresses the color of the moon glimmer like a beautiful silk spiderweb covered in a glossy morning dew. Like Seiya's hair was before she let it down, this girl's is tied into a low ponytail that tumbles down her bare back, over her pale, wet skin.

Her back is to me, I can't see her face. But beneath the water, I watch the emerald-green tail that's keeping her afloat swish back and forth. I'm too surprised by her sudden appearance to say or do anything except stare in bewilderment.

"Seiya!" the girl complains, "what are you still doing up here? Taiki says quit fooling around and come back. It's getting late."

Her voice is whispery and light like the wind. It drifts through the air and dances around my ears. It's pretty, one of those one-of-a-kind voices you would hear from a singer. Smoky in a way, not too low, but not too high.

Seiya lets out a long sigh and brings her hand to her forehead, running her fingers through her short, blue bangs. "I've told you before, Yaten, I'm not fooling around. I know the Princess is around here. I won't give up until I find her."

Yaten...Now why does that sound so familiar? Oh right, Seiya mentioned her name to me earlier. She's one of the Princess's guardians, from Kinmoku too.

Yaten waves her hand, brushing away Seiya's words like she couldn't care less. "Yeah, whatever. But I'm telling you, she's not here. You're just wasting your time when you should be helping us search for her underwater."

Seiya shakes her head. "You just don't understand..."

"You're right, I don't," Yaten says crossly. "I don't see why you waste every night singing your heart out on this stupid rock to the seagulls and risk exposing our kind to the humans. You're a moron, Seiya. What would you do if the people who live here heard you and came out?"

Seiya smiles and looks up in my direction. "Oh, you mean like Odango?"

"What?" Yaten follows Seiya's gaze and turns around. The second she spots me, her big green eyes enlarge even more and her small lips pop open. The little color in her face drains in an instant. She lets out a startled cry and splashes back in surprise.

"You-you..." Yaten stutters. She doesn't take her eyes off me, like I'm some sort of alien. I guess she wasn't expecting to see me. Something tells me she doesn't come to the surface very often.

I smile meekly, trying to look as harmless as possible. She's kind of cute, despite the fact that she looks like she just saw a ghost. Her eyes are really something, a sharp light green you don't come by very often. They really contrast with the vivid silver of her hair. It's parted down the side, bangs sweeping across her forehead to her chin. She has a heart-shaped face and tiny nose you see on models. She's on the thinner side and her breasts aren't as big as Seiya's. I try not to stare, and keep my focus above her collarbone.

"Are you stupid!?" Yaten finally tears her green eyes off me and looks back at Seiya, who is still sitting on the rock. "She's a freakin' human! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"She's going to help us find the Princess," Seiya explains calmly. She glances back up to me and winks. "Aren't you, Odango?"

"Y-yes," I say down to them.

Yaten hesitantly brings her gaze back onto me. She's keeping her cool, but I can see on her face that she's debating whether or not to flee.

I shift uncomfortably under her strong glare. She's prettier when she isn't scowling like that.

"And how's she going to do that? Last time I checked, _they_ can't breathe underwater. She's useless for trying to find the Princess." Yaten turns her head away, holding it high in the air.

Seiya sighs. "Like I said, the Princess isn't underwater, Yaten. We would have found her by now if she was. Odango's going to help me look for her on land."

Yaten shakes her head. "Whatever. Do as you like, I don't even care anymore. But just wait until Taiki hears about this..." With one last menacing look in both of our directions, the beautiful mermaid dives back under the water and disappears.

I stand there for minute, processing what just happened. If Yaten was human, I could see her being the prissy girl in designer fashions who expects the world to wait on her. I have a feeling she still holds that status in Kinmoku despite the fact she wasn't wearing clothes nor high heels.

Seiya presses her finger to her temple. "Don't mind her. Yaten usually isn't so rude, but ever since the Princess disappeared, she's been really stressed out. Sorry about that."

I wave my hands in a 'don't worry' motion. "It's okay," I say, "I understand... It must be tough for all of you to lose someone so important."

Seiya nods. "Especially Yaten. She's obsessed with finding her, even more so than the rest of us. I don't think she sleeps or eats right anymore. Every spare second she has she's out looking." Seiya lets out a sigh. "I wish she'd just listen to me though..."

I smile, trying to cheer her up. "Well, I guess we'll just have to prove her wrong when we find her, won't we?"

Seiya chuckles a little. "Yes, you're right, Odango."

"Of course I am," I say matter-of-factually.

"Hey, isn't it past your bedtime?" Seiya cranes her head up at the night sky. "It's almost eleven."

"I'm not tired," I lie. As if on cue, I can feel a yawn coming on. I do my best to suppress it. To be honest, I don't want to go just yet. I feel like if I disappear, I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all be a dream. "So how can you tell what time it is anyways?" I stall.

Seiya motions to the glittering heavens. "By the position of the constellations," she answers.

"Really?" I turn my eyes to the black and white night sky. All the stars look the same to me, I don't think I could point out a simple constellation if I tried.

"The stars are pretty, but I like the moon," I comment. Although it's a waxing gibbous, I can still make out the bunny. The gray craters indented on the powdery white surface curve up into a sideways rabbit. It's too far away to see the ruins of the moon kingdom, but I like to look anyways. Gazing at the floating white orb always puts me at peace. I wonder if that's because it used to be my home in a previous life. That was so long ago...

A yawn slips out without my permission. I try to hide it, but it's too late.

"You _are_ tired," Seiya accuses.

I giggle and shrug. "Maybe a little. I guess I should be heading to bed now. Rei-chan will yell at me if I'm not up before noon tomorrow."

"Is she the blonde one whose bikini top I found?" she asks, smirking.

I laugh. "No, that was Minako-chan."

"Well, tell her to be more careful next time," Seiya adds slyly.

"I'm sure she's learned her lesson."

She motions to the direction of the beach. "Will you be there tomorrow?"

I nod eagerly. "Yeah. We're going to make sandcastles and bury each other. You should come, it's gonna be super fun!"

Seiya laughs out loud and looks down at her glistening blue tail that's dipping from the rock into the water. "Yeah, I would but..."

A classical sweatdrop situation for me. "Oh right. I forgot," I say honestly, feeling stupid. And I did. She just seems so human, I forget she's from an entirely different world. Kinmoku...so close, but yet so far away.

"I'd better get going too. Taiki's probably having a cow right now, knowing the way Yaten exaggerates. I should go talk to them," she says. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then. Don't be late."

I push myself away from the balcony ledge. "Late? I'm never late for anything!" The words are so far-fetched, I can barely keep a straight face.

Seiya smiles and lowers her seductive voice. "Goodnight, Odango. Don't have too many dreams about me..." To top it off like a cherry on a sundae, she throws in a wink.

I huff and cross my arms. "Puh-lease. If you were in any of my dreams, they'd be nightmares!"

Seiya laughs. In a quick movement, she dives off the rock and into the water, her blue fins splashing in like a dolphin. A second later, she breaks the surface and brushes her wet bangs from her face. Long, blue tresses spread out around her shoulders.

I smile and reach for the balcony door. Wrapping my fingers around the cool metal handle, I say over my shoulder. "'Night, Seiya."

"Sweet dreams, Odango," the Starlight responds and sinks down into her world.

With one last glance at the water where she was, I pull the door open and step back into my room. Shutting it tight behind me, I turn the lock. I flick off the bedroom light and crawl into my waterbed, smiling.

The waves rock me back and forth as I roll over and get comfortable. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep after the crazy day I've had, but I find myself growing tireder with each passing second. The blankets are so soft, like being surrounded in a cocoon of warm cotton candy. The gentle waves rock me into a peaceful sleep.

I try to convince myself that it's only because of the sensational feeling of floating in the ocean that I do end up dreaming about Seiya.

It doesn't work very well.


End file.
